Pure Emotions
by Babel Thesis
Summary: Kai muses on Rei's love for him; Songfic; KaiRei.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade, and I don't own this song. Um, it's called _Kirei na Kanjou_, the ending theme for Noir. Thought it fit Kai pretty well. Actually I didn't. Anyway, it's translated in English, thanks to animelyrics.

**Pure Emotions  
**_By-- Babel Thesis_**  
**

The alarm clock beeped eternally around six in the morning, abruptly disturbing the sleep of two Bladebreakers. Sleepy eyes presented themselves to a wall, and to the back of one's head. A light yawn and a few grunts of stretch sounded from the Chinese, and silence from the Russian. A light smile curved on his lips as he noticed the first time the leader wasn't jolting up and heading for the shower in an immediate motion.

He stepped out of bed and turned off the alarm clock, then walked a step or two toward his captain. He humbly brushed his fingers across his content cheek, clear of blue paint.

_Like suddenly noticing the sound of birds for the first time  
Upon awakening in the morning  
I finally noticed how cold this cheek was  
Upon being gently touched_

Kai rolled over slightly and looked up at his roommate. Rei pulled back and smiled nervously, and the sleeper rolled back over and sighed. He wish he had reacted, if it weren't for how warm his fingers were.

He reluctantly sat himself up and glanced out the window. He knew the neko-jin had liked him a little more than he was used to; whether it was physical attraction or if it was true love, he wasn't sure. As for his own feelings, he wasn't sure of that, either. Rei was content, easy-going, calm...

_I don't know anything yet  
What the heart is seeking  
I don't know_

"I guess I'll shower first?" Rei suggested, deciding his captain was too deep in thought or tired to go first. The Russian looked back at him and nodded once. As the neko-jin headed for the shower, Kai opened the door to the balcony and glanced up at the bluish-pink sky. Normally he wouldn't let himself ponder on him, but now he was open to his inner voices.

Of all the BBA, he seemed to have favored Rei. Rei respected him more than the others, even loved him. Kai never knew what is was like to be loved, but it felt... refreshing. Like his life wasn't a lie; once he was victorious over Takao someday, he'd still have a purpose, because somebody cared about him.

_I was looking at nothing but the sky  
Since sometime, like this  
Sending my thoughts flying to right below those clouds_

He lowered his head and glanced down at the busy city below him. Why did Rei love _him_, of all people? He admitted that he was attractive, hence the reason why girls threw themselves on him when he was out at a none-too formal restaurant. Not literally, of course, but they'd try flirting with him, or maybe show off.

But that was all. He was only physically attractive. Other than that, he found himself as a heartless bastard, one who told everyone to fend for themselves because he only wanted to fend for his own self. There was nothing particularly kind about him. For one, he was cold because his mind was focused on victory, but in a way he was trying to hide his bisexual status. To him, people were people, and their sex organ was something he could care less about.

No one really needed to know that.

He stared down at his hands and frowned. There was nothing likable about him. Why Rei loved someone like him troubled him, but he enjoyed it. He liked Rei's love for him. He loved it.

_Like living the continuation of a dream  
I am unreliable, but love me nonetheless_

Sighing, he wondered how he could decide his emotion so suddenly. He had been pondering on it for quite some time, whether he liked it or not, but once he allowed himself to give it some thought, he was also allowing himself to indirectly return Rei's feelings.

He placed a hand on the same cheek Rei touched and closed his eyes as a cool breeze swept through. He presented his crimson eyes again and saw sunrise, snapping back into reality. Could he really let himself take responsibility for Rei? Could he let himself show some weakness? He wanted to, but what if Rei could only see his walls and loved him for what he saw? What if he discovered his true colors?

_What colour are the tears in the fountain of the heart  
What colour is sorrow..._

Kai grimaced and headed back inside, where he saw a cleansed Rei sleeping in his bed again. He blushed, wondering if he had been thinking for that long. Thinking about him. He walked over to the napping neko and placed his hand on his cheek, envying him for his warmth. It all felt so new to him, something he wished he could have felt years ago. He wanted that touch all for himself. He wanted to embrace it and keep it with him for as long as he could, for this could have been his last chance, depending on which direction he wanted to take from the morning.

He kept his hand on his cheek and his thumb stroked his cheekbone. He knew Rei wouldn't mind, whether he was awake or not. Upon the touch, Rei opened his eyes slowly, revealing his golden orbs to fix his warm gaze on Kai. His cheeks heated in his blush as he smiled slightly, enjoying the feel of his captain's hand brushing freely on his cheek.

_The morning light now enveloped the solitude  
The moment you opened your eyes and smiled_

"Kai," Rei whispered, wrapping his fingers around his wrist. He closed his eyes again, his smile still present, as he savored this very touch.

Kai continued to cup his cheek, a light smile unconsciously curving on his lips. He could feel himself giving in to Rei, giving in to his love, defeating his unknown emotion. Blushing, he looked out the glass door at the now blue sky, his thumb halting in motion. He could feel the heat from Rei's cheek resonating into his palm.

_I was looking at nothing but the sky_  
_From the window, at the far distance_  
_Take me to right below those clouds_

He could feel his back aching from leaning over for so long, so he took both of his hands and placed them on Rei's cheeks. Rei relaxed into the delicate touch, tilting his head slightly. Kai leaned over and stopped where their lips were only a centimeter apart.

_In both hands the overflowing  
Pure emotions  
I want to dedicate them to you_

He confirmed to himself that he would finally let himself love Rei, and love someone for the first time in his life, and hopefully the last.

He sealed their lips gently, chastely kissing his pink flesh before pulling back humbly, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Rei. Rei opened his eyes and placed his hand on Kai's warm cheek.

_Gently be touching_  
_Gently this cheek__  
Gently gentl**y**_

**Owari**  
**Author's Note: **It was a bit OOC... but... Oh, I'm not gonna justify myself. ::twirls around a thermostat:


End file.
